Medical device systems can include components that are driven by drive mechanisms such as electric motors. Drive components such as gears, levers, and tubes can be used to translate movement through a drive system to a medical tool. For example, surgical systems can include tools that are controlled and driven by mechanical drive systems. Surgical systems can include tools such as cutters, staplers, and cautery tools.